Reflections
by Aki Kaede
Summary: Cagalli reflects on things after the war...and thinks that some things may not be as she thought after all... AXC. Chapter 2 Up!
1. Reflections

Author's notes: I'm back with an AsuCaga oneshot! Did all of you miss my oneshots:P

This is an AsuCaga but be warned! It's very angsty! I got the angsty mood all of a sudden so all my recent AsuCaga oneshots will be angsty (and therefore broken AsuCaga. Please do not kill me for this! It's just that the inspirations are like that!).

Enjoy this oneshot and please review!

Anyway, for those of you who are free please go read my multi-chapter fics! They are not as well-received as I expected. (So should I stick to oneshots?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Reflections **

A ring lay on the table, its silver edges shimmering under the light. The stone on it glowed with a red fire. A simple object, yet with so much meaning in it.

Cagalli gazed at the ring. It was no longer on her finger. She had removed it, ironically, when Athrun returned to her. When he had given the ring to her, it was his way of saying: "Wait for me. I will be back." Yet she took off the ring, when he finally came back to her.

Cagalli left her seat to gaze out of the window. It was summer and the entire world was brimming with life. Birds sung happily in the trees while squirrels used the very same place to play hide and seek amongst the thick canopy of leaves. Flowers of all colours were blooming in the garden. Red, pink, purple, orange, white, yellow…

Cagalli's eyes came to rest on a sea of yellow daffodils. They shone as brightly as the sun in the sky and looked as happy as the rest of its neighbours.

Cagalli gave a sad smile. "Who would know that they are hiding their tears beneath their splendour?" she said softly. Her gaze slowly crept across the room and landed on the shining object on her table once again.

Perhaps it was an unrequited love all along. Perhaps both of them just wished to have someone by their side. After all, their parents were gone. Perhaps they were just insecure. Perhaps they were scared of being left alone. Perhaps he had never truly loved her before. Perhaps she had not given her entire heart to him. Perhaps he never realised she loved him, even just a tiny bit.

Cagalli tore her eyes away from the ring. It hurt, even now. Her gaze travelled to the blue sky. It was infinitely high, and endlessly blue. It took everything under its embrace, yet allowed none of them to truly reach it. This was something not even the superior technology they possessed now could allow them to do. After all, humans, Coordinators and Naturals alike, are insignificant compared to the world.

There are still so many other things in the world, Orb, her people, her friends and family and those who hope for world peace after two devastating wars. The world does not revolve on one person alone. There were still so much she had to do, so many other things she had to care about and devote her time to. She could no longer waste any minute about things which may never be.

Perhaps, it was now time for her to let go…

* * *

Author's notes: From past experiences I'm thinking some of you might want another chapter...Hmmm... It depends on the reviews!

Please review!


	2. Voices Of My Soul

Author's notes: I have been so busy lately I do not have the time to write fics...But if I do not study, then I will fail...and will never write again... (cries)

Anyway, due to the number of request, this has ceased to be oneshot. And its not over yet.

This fic would be full of angst and I'm not sure about how to end it but, let just see what happens.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Voices Of My Soul **

The sun hung up high in the sky. The blue sky stretched across the land, decorated with white clouds here and there. All these were part of the amazing knowledge the Coordinators possess, to control the weather even in space.

A lone man walked in an even lonelier place, his steps echoing around. Leaves rustled as he past them, birds gave their cry time to time. Finally he stopped.

Athrun bent down and looked the grave in front of him. He touched the name engraved on it and looked as if he was recollecting many things. Then he slowly placed the bouquet of carnations in his other hand down in front of it.

"Mother I'm here to see you." Athrun said softly.

After the Junius 7 tragedy, Patrick Zala had erected the grave especially for his wife who had perished in the incident. He loved his wife dearly and even though her body could not be found, he wanted something to remember her by, and for others to remember her. However, his attachment to her led to the war in CE 71 and so, the deaths of many innocent people, Naturals and Coordinators alike.

Athrun visited Lenore's grave faithfully every year. Even though it was not her final resting place, it was something his father built for her. Athrun believed his mother's spirit would be there, with all her husband's and son's longing for her.

"Mother," Athrun knelt in front of the grave. "The second war has finally ended."

"I took the lives of people again and partly caused the escalation of the war." Athrun said with a regretful look on his face. "I promised to build a peaceful land after the first war but…" he could no go on.

"Perhaps I'm still not mature enough…" he held a sad smile.

Athrun stayed silent for a while as he tried to bring his thoughts together again.

"Mother," he continued after a long pause. "Do you remember I told you before about a girl I loved?"

Athrun looked away for a while as memories flooded him. "Her name is Cagalli and she is Kira's long lost twin sister! However she is Natural and is now the representative of Orb! The first time I met her I thought she was a boy…who knew I could have fallen head over heels for her! She hates wearing skirts and being put into dresses. She works herself to death almost all of the time. She has blond hair and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen…" his voice softened.

"But I hurt her." Athrun said in a voice full of guilt. "I hurt her so badly… I felt so useless being able to do nothing… I felt jealous… I didn't know what to think… I wasn't thinking straight… I…I…don't know…"

"I proposed to her." He continued. "It was not the best proposal but I thought as long as she was willing to accept it and wear the ring, she would always wait for me. But I hurt her… I guessed I knew it at that time but… I guess Coordinators may not be that smart after all…" he gave a sheepish smile.

"She removed the ring I gave to her and did not put it back on even after the end of the war. She did not try to speak to me or anything. It is as if she treats me…as a mere acquaintance now…" A pang of hurt entered Athrun's heart. "It hurts me every time I see her yet her gaze is no longer on me. I can understand if she does not want to love me anymore…but I can't take it… I never want that to happen…" Tears threatened to spill.

"Is it too late for me to make amends?" Athrun asked aloud. "I want to tell her how much I love her. I want to just hold her in my arms and never let her go. I want her…to love me again…" at this, the tears he had been holding back burst through.

Athrun's body shook as he sobbed uncontrollably. The ground was speckled with his tears.

"Mother, please tell me what to do now…" Athrun cried. "I wish you were here…"

Athrun's cries echoed through the empty graveyard. The pain and sorrow in his voice resonated in the winds. What he lost, what could be regained but what could not. What he could protect, but what he could not. These regrets stay deep within his heart. The only thing he hope is able to do is to make things right again. Regain what could be regained, protect what he could protect. Maybe then, he would not feel so lost and earn the power to do what he wanted.

* * *

Author's notes: There may be some OOC, I think...

Anyway, enjoy this fic and please review! (I miss all of your reviews!)


End file.
